DESCRIPTION: The DMC supports services and staff training in the areas of data collection, processing, and management and provides consultation in statistical analyses, experimental design, computer equipment, and software procurement and utilization. In addition to its role of establishing and maintaining a common database on all CRC subjects, the DMC develops software to assist in the scheduling and tracking of subjects with the CRC framework and a system for data handling in the Clinical Biology Core. The DMC is designed to: (1) provide statistical consultation of SMH-CRC related studies including a sign off procedure on manuscript submissions; (2) develop and implement new statistical methodology, software, and data management procedures; (3) collaborate with the Assessment Core to translate assessment instruments into standardized computer-based formats; (4) provide computer training and support; (5) maintain a common database; and (6) meet monthly with the Assessment Core to discuss statistical and data management issues and the needs of the SMH-CRC programs.